


Discussions and Hope

by YeahWhoCares



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casifer Mentioned, Chuck Shurley is God, DestielFFPrompt (Supernatural), Gen, Religious Discussion, Season/Series 11, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeahWhoCares/pseuds/YeahWhoCares
Summary: Dean has had a question on his mind for 7 years. For 7 long years he has had no one to ask, but thanks to a series of unfortunate events - known as his life - he finally gets his chance.Not only does he get an answer, he finds out more than he ever imagined.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Discussions and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this was partially inspired by a post on Destiel Port on Facebook, and partially inspired by a reply on said post.  
> It blew my mind a bit, and I had to try and write a fic.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Even though he gave Sam shit for it, Dean had questions he wanted to ask God, Chuck as he wanted to be known. Dean thought he was just too chicken shit to get back into his role as Creator so going by a new name somehow made him less Godly than he is. 

Dean's questions were more important than Sam's, at least in Dean's eyes anyway, because he felt the information he was after was way more important than why ears are the way they are. The world may be ending, but Dean hoped Chuck would put him out of his 7 year misery.

Hunting down Chuck was easy, he seemed to spend most of his free time in the kitchen, at least he did once Dean ban him from his laptop. When he arrived, Chuck was reading Dean's ratty copy of Slaughterhouse Five at the table. Dean spent a minute or so just watching Chuck, trying to figure out what his true intentions were, but with all things Holy - Cas being the exception - Dean couldn't even pick up one thing from him. Either Chuck was too invested in the book to notice him, or was waiting for Dean to speak and gave up because he lifted his head and stared at Dean.

Clearing his throat Dean decided it was now or never "hey Chuck, you got a minute?"

Chuck tilted his head, so much like Cas that it made Dean's chest ache, he missed Cas so much and no amount of time spent with Lucifer-in-Cas would make that better.

"If this is about Castiel-" Chuck started, but Dean cut him off.

"No, it's not about Cas right now, even though I still think it's shitty not to get Lucifer his own vessel. With everything Lucifer has been through, leaving him in Cas will only mess Cas up in the end, but I'm getting off track. I wanted to actually ask you about Jesus."

Chuck looked shocked, "why would you want to ask me about him? No one ever wants to ask about him."

Dean hummed in thought "strange considering how some religions view him. Anyway, I've actually been thinking about this for around 7 years, and obviously I didn't exactly believe in you, and going on Cas' reaction back then I doubt many, if any, angels knew, so I thought it would go unanswered until you showed up."

Chuck looked intrigued, something Dean hadn't seen from Chuck the whole time he'd known him - as Chuck the writer, the Prophet, and the Holy Man.

Chuck gestured to the seat across from him, indicating he'd like Dean to sit "Well, I'm interested to know what you could possibly have to ask me, so ask."

Dean sat in the offered seat, feeling out of place having been offered a seat in his own home, and still feeling out of sorts about the whole capital G stuff. Keeping his head down to avoid eye contact he spoke. 

"Well, it's kind of a long story how I came to have the question so sit tight. Anyway, about 7 years ago we came across a case with Cas. He hadn't been with us long, so he wasn't all" Dean couldn't find the right word to describe Cas now, Dean didn't think he'd ever be able to describe Cas correctly, but he tried "you know, squishy and human-like. The case turned out to be a young boy, he was about 12 and had powers. Cas said he was a Cambion but we couldn't figure out who his parents were or where he came from. Cas said some people would call someone like him the Anti-Christ. We didn't kill him, I talked Cas out of it, and he disappeared. Between cases I did some research on him and came across something interesting that made me want to ask about Jesus. See, I read something about naming culture in Ancient Rome. If you had twins, the youngest one would be named after the oldest one, and it would essentially be, for example, Dean and Anti-Dean. So, my question is; is the Jesus we hear about real, or is it a name given to a specific incarnation of a nephilim who is a twin, resulting in Christ and Anti-Christ?"

Dean stared at his hands for a few moments, waiting for a reply, hearing nothing he looked up wondering if Chuck had vanished like Cas liked to do. Chuck was still there, but he had the most shocked look on his face. Dean didn't think he'd seen anyone look so perplexed before in his life.

Clearing his throat, Dean leaned closer to Chuck and asked "are you alright?"

Chuck shook his head as if to clear his mind then looked at Dean "how on earth did you even come up with that theory? Was it pure dumb luck that you managed to stumble upon several pieces of information that made you figure out my most kept secret?"

Dean's jaw dropped open "I'm right?" he shouted.

"Yes you're right, mostly. They aren't twins exactly, because they don't come from the same parents, but they were born at the exact same time."

"Why though?" Dean still sounded shocked "Is there a specific purpose? Do they signal something?" Dean knew he was rambling but couldn't help it. He couldn't believe he'd been right all these years.

"When they were first born, it was to help keep Humanity alive. They needed a purpose, some groups and countries were losing spirit because they had no higher purpose. Some places had other God's, but there needed to be a more worldwide religion, so I decided to introduce myself in a way. I chose Mary to carry the angelic version, Jesus, and another woman who lived close by carried his twin who became known as Judas."

Dean didn't think he could have been more shocked "Judas, as in Judas Iscariot?"

"Yes Dean, that Judas. You see, as you're learning all things have to have a balance. Some religions have sacrifices to balance out the power, I didn't quite work that way. My balance has always been my sister. Light and Dark. So, while Jesus was the beacon of light that brought people to this new religion, there had to be a balance, a Darkness. People had to know that even with laws and rules, there is always Darkness. It was the only way to keep the balance right, so Judas had to betray his brother, even if he didn't quite know the full truth. When Jesus and Judas died they both appeared before me and were told the truth. They agreed that they would return when needed, and without full knowledge of what had happened before. They spend their time in a special Heaven that only I know of, and come to Earth when needed. They only had to be born together the first time, and they obviously don't have to remain on Earth together. Jesse was an incarnation of Judas. He was born to be there when the Apocalypse was happening because there was too much Angelic interference happening on Earth, his Darkness helped the world remain balanced. During certain events involving you, there has been an incarnation of Jesus living in America. Right now, both are residing in Heaven because my sister and myself are here so they're not needed."

"Wow" Dean whispered "I'm kind of shocked, but I'm glad I asked. I never really understood the need for Jesus before, I thought maybe some old Prophet faked him up to instill the idea that no one is greater than God or something, but that makes a lot of sense. I don't think I'd have believed you before I found out about your sister though. "

"I get it" Chuck agreed "some of the things that I have done are confusing but they do have a purpose."

Dean shot Chuck a sarcastic smile "like Lucifer staying in Cas' vessel?"

Chuck snorted "yes actually. I'll let you in on the reasons though. You see, since Castiel raised you from Hell, he's had a tiny piece of your Soul snuggled under his Grace. He had to give you a sliver of his Grace to soothe your Soul after Hell, but he couldn't live with a part of his Grace missing so he had to take a bit of your Soul to even it out. It started as your Soul, but grew to be Castiel's own. Then, when he became human it grew bigger and melded with his being more than it did when he was an Angel. After he got his Grace back, his Soul remained. Lucifer being in such close contact with Castiel's Grace and Soul will affect his own Grace. It will help him heal some of the damage he took on during The Fall and when he first went into The Cage."

Dean took a deep breath, and absorbed the information. His go-to reaction would be to fight against it, but he can't fight God.

"Right, okay I get that. Thank you for explaining. I still don't like it, but there's not much I can do now, and if you think it will help then I'll let it go, only if Cas is okay with it."

Chuck nodded and held his hands up "don't worry, I did run it by Cas when I first got here. He's not 100% on board, but he said if it helps even a little then he won't reject Lucifer. I'm not asking you guys to be his new BFF and give him his own room, I just want to try and help my son. He won't let me help him, so this is the only way I can."

Dean nodded along. He got where Chuck was coming from, Sam was basically his kid and he would do anything he could to help Sam, even if Sam didn't want his help. Dean just didn't want to have too much sympathy for the Devil, he snorted at the thought.

"So Dean" Chuck started "how about we move on from heavier subjects, and you can tell me how Castiel has been since he came to Earth. I mean, I like to pop in every now and then, but I can't stay too long so I don't know everything."

Dean laughed "oh man, you should have seen him when he first got here. I know you were around playing Prophet, but you probably missed a bunch of stuff."

Dean spent most of the day chatting with Chuck, they spoke about Cas for well over 3 hours. It was freeing for Dean to talk openly about his friend for so long, even if he had to ignore some of the looks Chuck would shoot at him. They moved on to other subjects; Sam, Baby, finding the Bunker, their friends. Chuck even asked about Claire which surprised Dean, but he told Chuck all about her, and how much she meant to Cas, and by extension Dean and Sam.

Just as Dean was about to ask Chuck if he wanted some food, Sam walked into the kitchen. If he looked shocked to find them both there, talking like old friends, he hid it well.

Dean knew there were a lot of dark shitty times ahead, but he could enjoy one day off knowing his best friend was okay with his Devilish passenger, and the peace of having one less unanswered question in his head.

Hopefully he'd be able to tell Cas one day soon. Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for getting this far!  
> I am aware I am not the best writer in the world, and I know I don't catch all my mistakes before I post. Sometimes it takes me 6 months to catch on unfortunately, but as it goes - no beta, we die like men!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about the fic!


End file.
